Predator: Dawn Of Fate
by Ryushi Tenshin
Summary: The Prequel To Predator: Green Blood. A Young Soldier dies in a battle against Predators and they instead recruit him. Now he seeks revenge against an old friend
1. New Blood

_Predator: Dawn Of Fate_

_New Blood _

_The Year is 3038, where apathy, greed & power dominate; hope, courage and honor are nothing but a distance away. The United States of America is no longer what it used to be... Few hours ago, Satellite PS-118 caught a thermal source at sector-17, off the coast of a city in North Cambodia. The Data was quickly processed and sent back to the U.S military. Receiving it was General Rykov, the leader of a secret government military unit by the name of A.P.U (Area 51 Paranormal Unit)._

_Just a few hours earlier, A.P.U member Colonel Iverson was having an ordinary day just like anyone else did in sunny California. He and his fiancée Jennifer were getting married two days later. As they strolled down the sandy beach and gazed into the crystal clear sky, Jennifer finally broke the silence, "Iverson, how I wish life would be like this for eternity."_

_"How I wish it too, but too many stuff have been happening, too many..." Just then Iverson's com-link beeped. It was a message for a gathering. As he gazed into her twinkling blue eyes and said, "I'm so sorry but don't worry baby, I promise I'll be back once its all over." Than a chopper swooped over and boarded the Colonel. Upon reaching the base, Rykov was already there to welcome us. As we gathered in the meeting room, he began his speech: "Welcome back Gentlemen. I'm sure all of you are puzzled why I've called you all back suddenly. He flashed an image on the screen; a pyramid. "This was taken 24 hours ago by satellite PS-118, it picked up an extremely high thermal source in it, this could be a paranormal activity. I know it's worth the risk. But Weyland industries have promised to cover our losses. Prepare yourselves and good luck."_


	2. Betrayal

_Betrayal_

_The moment of truth came whenthey arrived just 700 meters off the city of Cambodia. Upon reaching the humungous ancient structure, fellow member Terry Woods was scanning the possible source of the heat. "Activate your motion trackers people, and stay together." As the team journeyed deeper; into the darkness of unknown terrain, Iverson had a weird feeling that someone was watching them. Than without warning Terry was wrangled up in the shadows. It was too late when the team found Terry's corpse hung upside down without a head. From there a spear came flying down and killed another member. Soon the whole unit began firing in a reckless crossfire with an unseen enemy. As Iverson ran forwards, a disc-like structure grazed his left arm, causing a deep wound. Before he could reach for his pistol, something stabbed his abdomen and lifted him from the ground. Struggling to grab his pistol, he fired a shot which the bullet seemed to be deflected away, but the spark managed to reveal a warrior-like alien. As it roared in rage, it drove its wrist blades deeper into the wound. Iverson finally recognized the familiar mask. "The Yautjas? It can't be!" He thought to himself. The Yautjas, or more commonly known as The Predator were a species of hunters that were a force to be reckoned with. Iversonhad battled with them before.Than fellow member corporal Harrison ran past Iverson and the Predator. "Harrison...help...help me!" As Iverson groaned in pain, Harrison stood there as he threw a grenade before saying his final words: "Sorry colonel, looks like I'll see you in hell!" Than there was a heavy impact followed by a blast of flames running through the whole pyramid. Being the only survivor. Harrison reached for the com-link & contacted the general; "General, the situation is hostile but I managed to keep it under control, everyone didn't make it except me. Request for extraction."_


	3. Resurrection

_Resurrection_

_He knew he was dead, but one thing stuck in his mind; why didn't Harrison save him when he had the chance? All his life was gone. Than a ray of light seemed to shine into his world of darkness. Surprisingly he wasn't dead but instead being rejuvenated! Like he had a second chance to live again. As he got up, the surroundings around him were so alien. Than the Predators appeared from their stealth mode. As he started to realize he was dawned in the exact attire as them! He knew they had the chance to kill him but instead chose to recruit him. Than they showed a footage; the man who had deserted him, Harrison! Not only that but Iverson had been in this trauma for more than a decade when he came around. As he watched further, he realized Harrison has taken over Weyland Corp. and became the governor of Los Angeles. What's more he's married to Iverson's fiancée Jennifer! Now the newborn warrior seeks vengeance. As the Predators escorted him to the weapons section where Iverson grabbed a combi-stick, discs, mauls and a plasma cannon. Before he descended to earth, the Elder Predator handed him the traditional mask that would fit a human face. As the spacecraft precisely landed at a nearby abandoned subway, The Humanoid Predator known as Iverson emerged, seeking the blood of an old rival..._


	4. Old Flames Of Fury

_Old Flames Of Fury_

_"Hey mister, you might wanna know that Halloween is October 31st." As Iverson turned around to see the thermal vision of a human male, he un-clawed his wrist-blades and murdered him, hung him like how the Predators did before his path of massacre began. As the news of the unknown deadly hunter was spread over the news, Harrison grew more worried that he even hired the Yakuzas from Japan to protect his life. Looking from a 3-D view of the map of L.A from his wrist-pad, Iverson first avoided detection on the roof of a neighboring warehouse. Scanning the security, he than turned stealth and blast a shot from the plasma cannon before jumping down and unleashing the combi-stick for some bloodshed. As he entered the building, he caught sight of Jennifer, filling with hatred, he took out his foldable smart disc but upon further scanning, with the X-ray vision, Iverson caught sight of a fetus; a new life. The code of the Predator was never to hunt down women and children & Iverson managed to resist it. He stealthily followed her to Harrison's whereabouts. He entered the only room with the lights on. He was sure he had shut down the main power lines...than water began showering which malfunctioned his stealth. As he tried to re-configure the stealth, Harrison appeared. Iverson had fallen into his trap. The Predator became the hunted..._


	5. Honor & Death

_Honor And Death_

_"I knew you would come Hunter, I studied a lot about your species and needless to say I was smart." Harrison bragged, Iverson than blasted the roof, blocking the entrance. There was no escape this time. "Harrison, ten years ago you tried to assassinate me, now I'm back, I'm back for your head as my trophy!" Iverson let out a bellowing roar before he readied himself with the smart disc. Harrison signaled for the Yakuzas and they came out with their unsheathed kantanas. Iverson took care of them easily as he threw the disc, which decapitated all of them in a flash. As he took out his mauls, more Yakuzas came out by were easily taken care of by the enraged Predator. As Iverson unleashed his combi-stick, Harrison shot him a couple of times before a chopper came to his escape, Jennifer tried to stop him but Harrison pushed her aside,Iverson quickly grabbed her before suffering a miscarriage. As Harrison aimed for one final shot, Iverson gave all his might and threw thecombi-stick, this time getting his prized trophy. Than he aimed his shoulder cannonfor the chopper and blasted it to flames. Finally he struggled to un-mask himself to get a clear look at Jennifer. "Oh Iverson, ten years ago I thought you were dead. Never did I know all this would happen, I'm so sorry!" He wiped the tears off her face and said, "It's alright Jen, you weren't at fault, maybe someday we'll meet again..."As he activated the self-destruct system, he bid his final farewell to her and gave the final kiss. As soon as a chopper flew by, Jennifer was rescued. She stared back to see the Weyland building blown to pieces as he died peacefully in the debris. 2 years later, Jennifer gave birth to a baby boy, she decided to name himOrlando Iverson for remembrance. To the people, the shut down of Weyland Corp was a shock for them. But they respected and honored the hero than brought back the hope, courage and honor for the people. Down in the Hollywood Chinese theatre, there was a golden statue of the Hunter. Engraved in the stand were the words: "The Predator; Hunter, Warrior, Hero"..._


End file.
